Pas un héros
by Saika Garner
Summary: Avant le départ, quelques mots, pendant les épreuves, et la fin de tout. HHr léger. OS


Harry tenait dans ses bras sa chère Ginny. Elle était là, blottie contre lui, probablement pour la dernière et ultime fois. Elle lui manquait d'avance. Mais il s'en remettrais, comme toujours. Harry, Hermione et Ron quittaient Poudlard dans quelques heures, au petit matin. L'année avait à peine commencée qu'ils repartaient, pour poursuivre l'oeuvre de leur maître à penser, Albus Dumbledor.

Tu sais Harry, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu sortir avec un héro, lui chuchotat la rouquine dans un sourire.

Un héro ? Tu te trompes de personne, ma belle...

Il avait posé son regard sur les flammes d'un rouge incadescant, qui fretillaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il entendit Ron et Hermione deviser à leur manière, c'est à dire en s'affrontant par les mots, comme d'habitude. Celà fit sourire Ginny.

Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là.

Non, tu as tors. Ils n'iront pas loin s'ils sortent ensemble. On en a discuté, chacun de notre côté, et on est tous d'accord, le "qui aime bien châtie bien", ça n'engendre que problèmes et désolation dans un couple.

Bah, si vous êtes d'accords...

Il lui sourit un peu tristement. Ce sourire qu'il avait adopté depuis la mort de Dumbledor.

Tu me dis que je suis un héro, mais c'est totalement faux.

Explique toi !

Le gryffondor se tourna vers elle, et entrepris son monologue.

Eh bien, un héros est célèbre. Je suis d'accord, sur ce point, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut...J'en ai tellement que j'en viens à me demander si ma vie d'avant Poudlard n'était pas meilleure, plaisentat-il dans un petit rire.

Le noireaud coupa court à cette farce devant le regard désespéré de sa petite amie. Il déglutit, et repris.

De plus, un héro sera toujours là pour toi, où que tu sois, quelque soit le moment. Moi, si je me trouve en Ecosse et toi à Londres, il me faudra plusieurs heures avant de te trouver.

Oui, mais en transplanant, tu me sauveras à temps !

Ok, mais supposons qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes. Un héros peut sauver une armée en quelques instants. Moi, j'ai déjà du mal à me sauver moi-même.

Il avait détourné le regard. Ginny, qui se doutait de sa gêne, attrappa son visage dans ses mains, forçant Harry à la regarder.

Ne dis pas ça. Tu es le plus grand héro de l'Angleterre.

Un vrai héro pourrais intervenir dans toute l'Angleterre, au moindre chat perdu. Moi, j'arrive pas à sauver mon propre parrain, c'est dire !

Mais pendant combien de temps tu vas encore te pourrir la vie avec ça ? On t'as dit je ne sais combien de fois que...

...c'est pas ma faute, oui.

Harry soupira longuement.

Et puis, je ne suis pas un héro, parce que tout ce que j'ai fait à été un coup de chance, ou un coup d'Hermione ou Ron, sourit-il.

Arrête avec la modestie, c'est lassant, mon chéri, dit-elle en le regardant, faisant la moue.

Et toi arrête de faire cette tête sinon je pourrais pas partir demain.

Ils échangèrent un baiser furtif, et Harry, lui avoua qu'il était certain de ne jamais la revoir.

Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai été heureuse de vivre ces moments avec toi, je regrette pas. Tu te trouveras surement une autre petite amie, d'ici peu.

Ca m'étonnerais, j'ai d'autres projets en tête.

Je voulais dire, dans ton entourage proche !

Du genre...interrogea Harry qui ne connaissait aucune fille dans son entourage.

Bah, Hermione bien sûr !

Hermione ? Bah tu sais, j'oublie que c'est une fille, rit-il soudainement.

Ginny le dévisagea, et se pencha à son oreille, comme si elle voulait lui confier un secret gênant.

Pour tout te dire, tu es peut-être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Hermione est vraiment magnifique. Je l'ai vue en sous vêtements, et je peux t'assurer que c'est pour ainsi dire une bombe avec un grand B.

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, et regardait Ginny avec surprise. Il lui demanda où elle voulait en venir, complètement paumé qu'il était.

Eh bien, je me dis que si tu dois sortir avec une autre fille que moi, autant que ce soit avec elle plutôt qu'avec une autre que je connaitrais pas !

Son petit ami était stupéfait. Sortir avec Hermione ? Le rat de bibliothèque, rangée et à chval sur le règlement ? Enfin, pas tant que ça... pensa-t-il en un sourire.

Bah, j'y penserais si je veux avoir le coup de foudre pour une fille, je dirigerais mon regard vers Hermione en priant pour flasher sur elle !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'enlacer pour une dernière fois. Il devait aller dormir, il se faisait tard, il partait tôt le lendemain. Ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser langoureux, sous les regards de Ron et Hermione. Tout ce petit monde se souhaita une bonne nuit, et se quitta.

Harry ne trouva le sommeil qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir mûrement réfléchi à sa conversation avec Ginny, son ex petite amie dès cet instant. Non, il n'était pas un héro. Il s'endormit en marmonnant inlassablement ces mots:

"Pas un héro...suis pas un héro."

Quelques heures plus tard, qui lui semblèrent quelques minutes, il fut éveillé par une voix un peu grinçante. Une voix de femme. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, attrappa ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez, et regarda sa montre en premier réflexe. Elle affichait deux heures trente du matin. Quand il daignit regarder la personne qui l'avait réveillé, il sursauta, réprimant un cri.

Un bonnet écossais, des lunettes, un visage fin et pointu, des lèvres livides et fines, Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant lui. Harry déglutit, et vit qu'elle avait déjà mit Ron debout. Il s'était assis sur son lit, et regardait la réaction de son meilleur ami en pouffant de rire.

Qu'y a-t-il professeur ?

Allez immédiatement réveiller Miss Granger, et rendez vous dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Bien, professeur.

Sur ce, elle quitta le dortoir. Heureusement, aucun des garçons ne s'était réveillé. Ils se regardèrent en silence, s'habillèrent, et sortirent. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés devant le dortoir des filles. Harry et Ron hésitèrent un long moment avant d'entrer dans ce que tous les garçons de gryffondor considèraient comme un sanctuaire, ou comme une réserve de viande pour certains.

Ils franchirent la porte en silence, munis de l'éclat minimaliste de la baguette d'Harry. Ils cherchèrent Hermione, passant devant chaque lit. Tout à coup, Harry aperçu une cascade de boucles brunes, dont la propriétaire lui tournait le dos.

Ron, elle est là, murmura-t-il.

T'es sûr ?

Evidemment, regarde ses cheveux !

Ca me semble pas aussi évident qu'à toi...grogna-t-il.

Comme pour appuyer les dires d'Harry, la jeune fille se retourna sur le dos, révèlant son visage à la douce pénombre. Harry regarda Ron comme pour lui dire un cynique "Qui c'est qui avait raison ?". Mais dès qu'il se fut retourné vers sa meilleure amie, il perdit ses moyens. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière à adopter pour la réveiller sans la brusquer et sans l'effrayer. Ron bavait, et déglutit bruyament.

Quoi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Regarde...on voit un bout de son soutif ! murmura-t-il, tremblant.

Effectivement, le brun put distinguer, dépassant de la chemise fine, ce linge noir, symbole de féminité. Se reprenant après un instant de stupéfaction, il réprimanda Ron pour ses pensées, et s'accroupi devant Hermione. Il entreprit de remonter sa chemise sur sa poitrine, afin de cacher à Ron ses formes. Ses doigts tremblaient, son coeur aussi. Harry attrappa, avec toutes les précautions du monde, le tissus léger. Après l'avoir glissé entre son pouce et son index, il le releva, le tirant doucement vers le cou de la jeune fille tout en retenant son souffle. Relâchant le tissus, il fit de même avec la pression omniprésente en lui. Celà ne lui réussit pas, puisque dans sa précipitation, sa main frôla la peau de sa meilleure amie. Cette partie qu'il s'archarnait à cacher aux yeux de son meilleur ami, il venait de la toucher.

Médusé, il était médusé par son propre geste. Harry se recula, à quatres pattes par terre.

Je voulais pas, j'ai pas fais exprès, je...chuchotat-il, se confondant en excuses.

Pas grave, murmura une toute petite voix, tout juste sortie de son sommeil.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione se soulever, et s'asseoir en tailleurs sur son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Les yeux à demi ouverts, ou à demi fermés, selon le point de vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'y a les garçons ? demanda-t-elle sans s'y intéraisser le moins du monde.

MacGonagall nous a demandés dans le bureau, intervint Ron.

La gryffondor n'eut aucune réaction autre que de hausser les sourcils. Elle battit des cils violemment au bout de trente secondes de silence et d'incompréhention.

A cette heure-çi ? s'étonna-t-elle enfin.

Bah oui, elle a pas donné d'explications.

Hermione se leva tranquilement, abandonnant progressivement son drap. Elle dévoilait ses attributs aux yeux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa chemise de nuit s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. Souple, elle épousait ses courbes. La jeune fille pris entre ses mains un jean et un t-shirt, et demanda aux garçons de l'attendre dehors. Ils sortirent donc, plus ou moins en état de choc. Ils patientèrent cinq minutes avant qu'Hermione ne vienne les rejoindre.

La rencontre avec la directrice eut lieu, et leur long périple commença. Ils s'organisèrent rapidement. Notemment pour la cuisine, chacun leur tour. Très vite, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de faire sauter le tour de Ron, et ceçi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il était tout simplement impossible d'avaler cette nourriture infecte, bien pire que la cuisine chaotique d'Hagrid. Les jours et les mois passèrent, la quête s'acheva, leurs vies aussi.

Hermione était mourrante, Ron gravement blessé, et Harry rendait l'âme à petit feu. Dans de derniers adieux, ils se disaient que c'était mieux comme ça. Conformément aux volontés de Ginny, Harry et Hermione vécurent une idylle, mais elle ne les mena pas plus loin que la mort, malgrè tout ce qui les liait.

Finalement, c'était Rusard qui avait tué Voldemort, quand il avait assisté à l'exécution de sa chatte. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus rouges encore que ceux de son animal, et, dans son chagrin, le pauvre concierge avait tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Comme quoi, pas besoin d'être un héro pour sauver la planète.

_ Désolée pour le retard, désolée aussi pour cet OS en lequel je ne crois pas trop, si ce n'est en sa chute... Enfin bref, reviews please, et bisous à tous !_

_Saïka Garner_


End file.
